Escape
by StarryNight2
Summary: *5th Chapter Up* Lily Evans & James Potter are your least likely couple. They've hated eachother since 1st year.What happens when they think they're falling for two completely different people, but actually they've fallen for eachother?
1. Chapter 1.

Author's Note: I'm back for another story. Of course…I still haven't finished, If I Could. Well I know that…but…I've gotten sidetracked with some big personal stuff, and while these things are happening, I've come up with a great story idea. I hope you all like it! Please R/R!!!!  
  
Summary: Lily Evans & James Potter are least likely couple. They've hated each other since the 1st year. Lily claims that she'd never fall in love with a stranger, but what happens when she thinks she does, but really she has known him for 7 years.  
  
Disclaimer: Once and again, I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented, J.K Rowling! If you don't recognize any other characters…then I made them up. Get that? Okay.  
  
Now onto the first chapter…  
  
~*~  
  
Escape  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Lily Evans, fell down onto her bed with a loud thump. She ripped the envelope, in her hands, into a million pieces, but carefully so that she didn't harm the delicate piece of parchment inside. Her hands fumbled with the sticker that held the piece into a tight square. She cursed herself, as she ripped the letter almost in half. She finally got the parchment in a readable way and read:  
  
Dear Tiger, (a/n: Tiger is what he knows her as. Tiger Lily, Get the idea?)  
  
Hello there. I thought you'd never write back to me. It was a week since your last letter, and I was worried that you'd forgotten to write me. I couldn't wait any longer, so I wrote you instead. You do have a beautiful owl you know? You said that her name was Aurora. Did you name her from that muggle book, Sleeping Beauty? I was just curious because my little sister absolutely loves that story. She once insisted that we called her Aurora, instead of her real name Lori. Oh no, I think I've said too much. I know that we agreed to keep our personal info private, but I guess that one just slipped.  
  
You said in your last letter that you had totally given up on men. Haha, I could probably guess why. Most men are pretty insensible. Or in your words, "egotistical-morons". I hope that doesn't include me. But most 17 year old men, seem to all be that way. I'm almost positive of that. I think I just put down my own self! See what you do to me, Tiger? You make me completely senseless. Well I must be going. I have Potions homework for Professor Snape tonight. Just as you do. I have him for two classes tomorrow, because he insisted that our house was completely menacing as he put it.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Prongs  
  
Lily laid there in complete amusement, but something then struck her rather odd. He had said that he had to stay for two classes in Potions. Only Gryffindor had to do that tomorrow! She couldn't believe that her mystery "owl-friend" was a GRYFFINDOR! She thought about the past three months and her letters to and from him. They'd become good friends, and they'd probably would've gotten closer if they only knew who each other was.  
  
She got up off her bed, and got down on the floor, and reached under her bed. She pulled out a medium sized wooden box. Lily reached for her necklace on her neck. She took the key, hanging from it, and unlocked the box. Hundreds of envelopes filled up the small box. She placed the newest envelope inside, and quickly shut the box, when she heard people coming up the steps.  
  
The 7th year, Girls Dormitory's door, swung open. Lily's three best friends, Claire, Natalie, and Emily burst into the room.  
  
"Hey, Lils. Are you ready to go down to the Great Hall, and get some dinner?" Emily asked as she plopped down onto her bed.  
  
"Yes, just a minute." Lily replied, and shoved the box back under her bed.  
  
"Lil, what's with you and that sacred box? Show us what's in it!" Claire exclaimed with a beseeching tone.  
  
"N-no! It's my box, and I'll keep it to myself!" Lily replied, and walked over to her dressing table. She pulled out her brush, and brushed her long red hair.  
  
"Please???" Claire begged.  
  
"No, Claire! That box is what a diary is to you. I never ask to read yours, so why do you ask to see mine!"  
  
"Oh, fine then Lily! I don't know what has gotten into you lately! You with your huffed up attitude. We were just asking."  
  
"Well then don't ask again!" Lily shot back. Her hot headed temper got the best of her. She grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall, and found her seat at the Gryffindor table. She threw her bag under the table, and sat down. She reached across the table to grab the last roll, but a hand stopped her.  
  
"Miss Evans, don't you know too much carbohydrates, can make you gain weight! Tisk Tisk on you!" She heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Oh shut up, Potter!" She retorted. She looked up, and their eyes met. She glared at him, and snatched up the roll.  
  
"Hey! That roll is mine!" James Potter yelled.  
  
"Well, take your own advice Potter. You wouldn't want this starchy potato roll, messing with that cute pretty boy face of yours would you?" Lily replied as she smothered butter onto her roll.  
  
"Are you calling me 'cute', Evans?" James replied with a grin across his face.  
  
"Oh please." Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I always knew you thought I was devishly hot." James said taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh how did you know, James?" Lily said smiling flirtatiously at him.  
  
James's heart started beating against his chest faster then it ever had.  
  
"W-well…" James started.  
  
"You know what?" Lily started. "Since you're sooo hot, I'm sure you can melt this butter, because mine seems to be a bit cold!" With that she took her roll, which has an excessive amount of butter on it, reached across the table, and wiped it across James's face.  
  
Sirus Black and Remus Lupin who were sitting beside James, and listening to the whole conversation, burst out laughing.  
  
"Nice talking to you James." Lily stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
Sirus holding sides, because he was laughing so hard, handed James a napkin to wipe off the butter.  
  
"J-J-James…she got you good that t-time." He said between fits of laughter.  
  
James glared at him.  
  
"What good friends you guys are!" James got up, and huffed out of the Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirus turned to Remus.  
  
"Moony, I bet you 10 galleons he'll end up falling for that Miss Evans."  
  
"Your on, Padfoot." Remus replied, and bit into his steak.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
End of Chapter One!!!!!!!!!! Please review! I'd love you so much if you did!!! LoL but I did have a fun time writing that chapter for some reason. I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
  
Oh and you'll see Lily's reply and that in the next chapter, of Escape! 


	2. Chapter 2.

Author's Note: Thanks soooo much to all of you who have reviewed! It means so incredibly much to me!! So please R/R!  
  
Summary: Lily Evans & James Potter are the least likely couple. They've hated each other since the 1st year. Lily claims that she'd never fall in love with a stranger, but what happens when she thinks she does, but really she has known him for 7 years.  
  
Disclaimer: Once and again, I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented, J.K Rowling! If you don't recognize any other characters…then I made them up. Get that? Okay.  
  
Now onto chapter two…  
  
~*~  
  
Escape  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
James Tristan Potter paced back and forth across the floor of the 7th year Boys Dormitory. He thought of things such as his life in general, his best friends, and girls. But one particular girl stuck out in his mind. That girl was Tiger. He had assumed that Tiger had to have represented something, though he just couldn't put his finger on it. He thought that maybe she loved Tigers…but then he figured that a 17 year old girl wouldn't just give herself that name, just because she loved tigers.  
  
He walked over to a mirror on the wall and looked at himself. He had the most untidy mass of jet black hair then anyone he knew, and his dark chocolate brown eyes were so intense girls just melted down with just one contact. Every girl, except…Lily Evans.  
  
James figured, ever since the 1st year, that Lily was just going through a phase that she detested men. But obviously that so called 'phase' had never really phased at all. Lily Evans was a girl that no words could describe. She incredibly beautiful, though she wouldn't admit it. She actually just tried to hide her beauty buy refusing to be popular, and turning down any guys who tried to ask her out. She was, as Sirus put her, naïve. Remus on the other hand just said that she had intellectual depth, and was easily the smartest girl in the school. True, James thought to himself, she was Head Girl, and James was Head Boy. Usually under the circumstances the Head Girl and Head Boy usually dated.  
  
James laughed at the thought, him and Lily Evans dating. That was like mixing oil and water and expecting them to combine with ease. There was no way in hell that he would even 'fall' for a girl like Lily.  
  
He looked back into the mirror and noticed something a light yellow in his hair. He moved closer to the mirror. Was that-? Was that…more Butter???!!! He cursed Lily Evans out loud. He swore right there that he'd never under any circumstances, would he ever date her!  
  
He heard a noise at the window; he walked over and opened the large window. There was a beautiful snowy white owl sitting on the windowsill. James remembered her as Aurora, Tiger's owl. She dropped the owl and nipped James's finger affectionately. He took a cracker off his desk which he had been saving for later, and gave it to her. As she flew away, James ripped open the letter. In it, it read:  
  
Dearest Prongs,  
  
Hello again. How are you? I'm not so great. I've had an ungodly day. Nothing wants to cooperate with me, and I don't want to cooperate with it. It's terribly dreadful. I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't written to you lately. I've been so caught up with school work that I can barely breathe, let alone write.  
  
You are so right about my owl's name. Ever since I was four years old, I've been enchanted by the story of Sleeping Beauty. I used to always wonder why my prince would never come while I slept. One time, I fell down the steps, yes I am very clumsy, and was left unconscious. When I woke up, everything was extremely blurry, and I was in the hospital. Well, I saw this handsome broad figure leaning over my hospital bed. I was in completely shocked! I thought it was my prince charming. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Now, this was when I was eight years old so please don't think I did this when I was 15 or something. Well, it turns out that was of course not my 'prince charming' it was my DOCTOR!!! Ahh, it's so incredibly embarrassing to think about. My family still teases my to this day.  
  
I still have a scar from falling down the steps on the right side of my right knee.  
  
Well, I had better be going, because I have work to do.  
  
Love always,  
  
Tiger  
  
P.s- Yes all men are insensible-egotistical-morons, and shall always remain that way, that is until I am proven wrong!  
  
James laughed at the letter in his hands. He felt as though he knew this girl like a book, as if he'd known her all his life, when actually he had only known her for about three months, and five days. Yes he did keep count on the exact day he had stumbled across a letter on his windowsill, that fateful letter that would lead to where he was now.  
  
"James? James? Are you in here?" A voice called. James whirled around to see Remus Lupin (a/n: a.k.a Moony, incase any of you are a bit slow) standing at the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Moony." James replied coolly..  
  
"So James…" Remus started, and went over to his bed and sat down. "Lily sure got you good down at dinner."  
  
"Yes I know, Moony." James replied morbidly.  
  
"So, did Tiger write you back?" Remus asked, gesturing to the letter still in James's hand.  
  
"Yea she did."  
  
"Would you mind if I read it?" Remus asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. I'd like to know what you think." James said giving the letter to Remus.  
  
Remus read to the letter quietly to himself. Remus was the only person who knew about Tiger. James planned on telling Sirius sometime, but right now it just wouldn't be right. James had it all planned out on how to tell Sirus. Now you might be wondering why James didn't want to tell Sirus. Well that's because, two weeks before James started to come in contact with 'Tiger', Sirus tried to talk him into becoming "owl-pals" with someone. James refused saying that you never know who you're talking to. For all he knew those people could be 75 year old men trying to get a good laugh. Sirus would probably just tell James the whole 'I told you so' act.  
  
James heard Remus laugh and knew that he had finished the letter.  
  
"So what do you think, Moony?" James asked with anticipation,  
  
"I think she's the one, Prongs." Moony said seriously.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'the one'?" James asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"The one who will make your world go upside down, if you ever meet her." Remus started. "Listen, James, I don't know much about this whole Owl-Pal thing, but one thing I do know, is that you're starting to fall for this girl."  
  
"I am not!" James protested.  
  
"Sure your not…" Remus smiled. "How about we head down to the Library, I have some books to check out, and you can get a thesaurus to look up words to impress our dear, Tiger."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
~*~  
  
Down in the Library…  
  
James walked slowly up and down the aisle, looking for an interesting book. He had past everything from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, to Merlin's Enchantment Series. All of which did not interest James at all. He decided to hit the muggle section. He found books such as Romeo and Juliet, Anne of Green Gables, to an interesting one that looked as though it had been read about a thousand times.  
  
James pulled the book out to see the book, Peter Pan, written across the front in gold sparkling letters. He took the book, and opened it and began reading. He walked as he did this, and didn't really notice the people around him; he was just content with reading the book.  
  
As he was just finished the first chapter, he made a sharp turn around a book case, and he ran into someone, that he didn't want to run into at the moment.  
  
James's book went flying to the ground, as well as the other persons materials.  
  
"Damn you Potter!" Lily Evans muttered as she kneeled down to pick up her stuff.  
  
"Well, it's not entirely my fault, Evans! You obviously weren't looking where you were going!" James muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that, Potter?" Lily asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing that would concern you!" James retorted leaning against the bookshelf.  
  
"I can't believe I'm standing her with 'you', wasting my time." Lily said as she picked up her last sheet of paper.  
  
"Well you're not the only one, I have places to go, and people to see!"  
  
"Oh, yes, I might have figured that. You mustn't keep your butter waiting, Potter." Lily shot back, with a smile playing at her lips. She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
"God, I hate her!" James muttered as he kicked the bookshelf.  
  
He got down and picked up his book, so that he could put it back, when he noticed the page it was open to. He looked at it more closely, to see a picture of an Indian Girl, tied to a rope. James read to text, to see that two words were underlined carefully. Those words were: Tiger Lily  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
End of chapter two!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I just love how ironic it is that, of all pages laid open. *sighs* Trust me…it will be a lonnngg couple chapters until they find out who each other is…and how they find out. I already have it planned; I just don't know when it's going to happen, and where. I know these chapters are short. I just like to hurry up and get them out, so you people can read them. 


	3. Chapter 3.

Author's Note: Thanks bunches for all the *Great* reviews. I will try to be getting as *many* chapters out as I can before Thursday because I'm going on vacation for a week. But while I'm suffering through a 9 hour car ride (help me) I will be thinking up some ideas. Also, since I'm leaving for a week, my teachers want all these projects turned in *before* I leave, so I'll be busy doing those this week. So I should be able to get three more chapters in before I leave, or at least I'm hoping!  
  
Summary: Lily Evans & James Potter are the least likely couple. They've hated each other since the 1st year. Lily claims that she'd never fall in love with a stranger, but what happens when she thinks she does, but really she has known him for 7 years.  
  
Disclaimer: Once and again, I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented, J.K Rowling! If you don't recognize any other characters…then I made them up. Get that? Okay  
  
Oh, and I am NOT slow! I just have the tendency to get writers block! Sorry I just had to put that out!  
  
Now onto chapter 3, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Escape  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Tiger Lily? James pondered. 'Tiger Lily, Tiger', James mind flooded with possibilities. Tiger must have gotten her name from this book! No, no, no! James flipped to the front of the book, and looked at the past people who had checked the book out. The names were listed:  
  
Diggory, Amos. 9/13  
  
Sadler, Charles. 9/21  
  
Johansson, Emily. 10/16  
  
Lockhart, Gildory.11/21  
  
Derricks, Danielle. 11/23  
  
James flipped through and the last person who had checked this book out was, Danielle Derricks. Danielle was Hogwarts most popular girls, and was always trying to impress James. Sirius would usually flirt with her off and on, and James would give her his smile, that made all the girl's hearts swoon.  
  
James slammed the book shut, and grinned to himself. So, it was Danielle Derricks. He quickly put the book away, and grabbed his bag. He ran out the library as fast as he could. Thank god that all his training for Quidditch had finally paid off. His feet were aching, as he ran into the Great Hall, and found his seat by Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Jeez, James. Whats up with you?" Sirius asked giving James a glass of pumpkin juice, because James looked as though he had run a couple miles without rest.  
  
"I-I found her, Moony!" James finally got out, as he wiped the excess pumpkin juice off his mouth with his sleeve.(a/n: don't you just hate it whens he wiped the excess pumpkin juice off his mouth with his sleeve.d run a couple miles without rest. guys do that?)  
  
"Found who?" Sirus asked bewildered.  
  
"I found Tiger! Well at least I know who she is. Well I figured out this when I was looking in the library…" James told Sirus and Remus the whole story. Evidentially James had to tell Sirius about the whole Owl-Pal thing.  
  
"You hypocrite!" Sirius exclaimed the second James was done finishing his story. "But I can't believe that it's, Danielle Derricks! Can you imagine that!? James's soul mate, Danielle Derricks." Sirius said her name as if she was a goddess.  
  
"Don't be such a twit, Padfoot." Remus started. "James, honestly, don't get me wrong or anything, but I really doubt that Danielle has 'that' much of an extensive vocabulary, as your Owl friend, Tiger does. I mean Danielle is in Hufflepuff. Not all the most 'brightest'(a/n: Moony means that in the nicest possible way!) of all sorts."  
  
"Moony! How can you say such an atrocious thing!? Just because Danielle doesn't show good marks in her studies does NOT mean that she doesn't have an extensive vocabulary!"  
  
"God James, for being Head Boy, your not as bright as everyone thinks you are!" Remus shouted! (a/n: sorry for interrupting…but I think that Remus is hiding something from James…don't you think? B/c Remus never tells off one of his best friends!)  
  
Sirius sat there in shock at his two best friends. Usually it was Sirius and James who got in a quarrel if there ever was one. Never had Sirius seen Remus act so violent to anyone. Remus was perfectly happy this morning, but what had happened from this morning and clear to this moment, was oblivious to everyone but Remus.  
  
James also sat in shock for what Remus had said, so James said the first words that came to his mouth.  
  
….  
  
~*~ (a/n: I'm leaving you to wait to hear what James said, until the next chapter! Sorry!)  
  
Three hours earlier…(a/n: You get to see what happened to Remus three hours before dinner)  
  
Remus jogged around the castle, the wind whipping in his face. He felt as though he had been running miles, so he ran down to the lake. As soon as he reached the water, he noticed a figure lying on the grass with her eyes closed. The sun reflected off her long red hair. Remus walked slowly over to her, he walked a bit slower then normal, do to the fact that he was completely parched.  
  
He sat down beside the girl, carefully though so that she wouldn't hear him, and was about to tickle her when…  
  
"Don't you dare Remus Lupin!" Lily Evans said opening her eyes and smiling.  
  
"Why, hello, Lily, it's a pleasure seeing you out here!"  
  
"Oh don't play innocent with me!" She kidded flicking him with her finger.  
  
"Well fine then, I'll act serious and mature. So, Lily, what were you thinking about, before I bumped into you." Remus asked seriously. Lily thought for a second, and paused. Finally she said something.  
  
"Well, to be honest I was thinking about…love." Lily stated.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrow. "Love?"  
  
"Yes, 'love', Remus! Do you think that it's possible to fall in love with a stranger?" Lily asked looking out into the lake.  
  
"Well, yes…and no. I guess. No. I'm not sure." He replied smiling.  
  
"You see, I think I've fallen for a stranger, and I don't know if it's good thing or a bad thing."  
  
"Well, what kind of stranger?" Remus asked trying to interfere with her personal life.  
  
"I think your going to laugh at me when I say this." Lily started, averting her eyes from him.  
  
"Now, you know I wouldn't do that, Lil." Remus stated with sincerity.  
  
"I-I've fallen for a guy over that service called Owl-Pal." Lily said rather quickly.  
  
"W-what?" Remus asked shocked.  
  
"I 'SAID' I've fallen for a guy over Owl-Pal." Lily said again slowly.  
  
"Does he go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think you know who he is?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Do you think he's a Slytherin?" Remus asked grinning.  
  
"Ugh! I hope to god not!!!!" Lily screeched.  
  
Then something dawned on Remus's mind that hadn't quite before. His mind flooded with possibilities, but he kept turning them down. There was no way that this could be-?  
  
No, no, no, there is not the slightest chance-  
  
"Lily, do you mind if I see your right knee?" Remus asked shyly. He suddenly remembered the last letter he'd read of James from Tiger.  
  
"W-what? Are you out of your mind Remus?" Lily asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Lily! Please, it's really important!" Remus asked almost like a vagabond.  
  
"Well, I guess so, if you absolutely need to. Although I don't know why you have to see my knee. Unless you have a strange fascination with woman's knees…then I might advise you to get professional help." Lily laughed at the thought.  
  
Remus laughed at her joke too. "Ok, can I take a look?"  
  
"Alright go ahead." Lily pulled up her jean leg, and let Remus look for whatever he wanted to see.  
  
Remus looked over her knee until he found exactly what he was looking for…  
  
A scar.  
  
Remus's mouth dropped, and he felt as though he had the wind taken out of him.  
  
"L-lily? M-might I ask you a question?"  
  
"Well you've already seen my leg; I don't suppose a question might be any worse." Lily replied jokingly.  
  
"When did you get this scar?"  
  
"Oh, I fell down the stars when I was eight, it's a rather funny story you know."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
End of Chapter Three!!!! *jumps up and down, b/c she's so happy* Jeez I'm so happy I got this done! Thanks again for all who R/R! I love you all soooo much!! I loved how James was a bit dense about the whole Tiger Lily thing. It gave the story a bit of a twist. 


	4. Chapter 4.

Author's Note: You've probably thought that I've shriveled up and died. But then you'd be wrong. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated for like three weeks, but I've had some family problems lately. I didn't think it would take me as long as it did to fully recover of over it, but guess what, I've finally have. So, now I can write the remaining chapters for this story and If I Could. YES…I'm still writing that one. I have just put it off for awhile. I'm such a procrastinator. Oh well, I'm trying to become better, but am failing. I thought of another fan fiction today, and I thought it was awesome, but I won't start it until I finish this, or If I Could, whichever I happen to finish first. Ok I'm done rambling.  
  
Summary: Lily Evans & James Potter are least likely couple. They've hated each other since the 1st year. Lily claims that she'd never fall in love with a stranger, but what happens when she thinks she does, but really she has known him for 7 years.  
  
Disclaimer: Once and again, I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented, J.K Rowling! If you don't recognize any other characters…then I made them up. Get that? Okay.  
  
Oh, and this is where Remus and James sort of have a little…fight. So I'm just preparing you.  
  
Ok, enjoy…  
  
~*~  
  
Escape  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
*Recap from last chapter*  
  
"God James, for being Head Boy, your not as bright as everyone thinks you are!" Remus shouted!  
  
Sirius sat there in shock at his two best friends. Usually it was Sirius and James who got in a quarrel if there ever was one. Never had Sirius seen Remus act so violent to anyone. Remus was perfectly happy this morning, but what had happened from this morning and clear to this moment, was oblivious to everyone but Remus.  
  
James also sat in shock for what Remus had said, so James said the first words that came to his mouth.  
  
"Go to hell, Moony!" James hissed loudly as he slammed his fist onto the table. (a/n: Yea, well I had a problem writing that one, because I don't think James would do that, but then again, everyone has those kind of days. *shrugs*)  
  
Sirius couldn't even get a sound out of his mouth. He was so appalled at what James had retorted, that he thought he was dreaming.  
  
"Fine, James, I'll go for a walk, until your done being an ass." Remus shot back, pushed his chair back, and marched out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What the hell, has gotten into you?" Sirius asked glaring at James.  
  
"I don't know. I really didn't mean to say that stuff, Padfoot. I really didn't." James replied with his head hung low.  
  
"Well I've never seen Moony so, hmm, how might you put it, peeved off."  
  
"God, I just wish I knew who Tiger was. I know she'd listen."  
  
" Then why don't you ask her James? What are you waiting for? She seems perfect to me?" Sirius stated.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go over to Danielle, and see if she'll admit that she's Tiger Lily." James said grinning, as he stood up. He started to leave, but Sirius grabbed his arm.  
  
"James just don't make a jackass out of yourself. Okay?" Sirius asked with a grin spread across his face.  
  
"I'll try, Padfoot."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Lily sat on the couch, in the Gryffindor Common room, reading silently. Though she wasn't really reading at all. She thought of her talk with Remus Lupin. How in god's green earth, did he know exactly where to find her scar? He's such a sweet and caring guy, Lily thought. She couldn't believe that he was friends with Potter. Remus was the kind of guy she had imagined marring someday, not some stuck up jerk who thinks people worship the ground he walks on. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Lily? Earth to Lily!"  
  
Lily's mind zoomed back to reality, when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in quite a long time. She had almost wished that she could've died right there on the spot.  
  
"W-why hello, Donovan." Lily said coolly. There was no way she was going to act nervous around her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Wow, it seems like forever since we've last talked. I think you've been avoiding me, Lils." He said as he sat down beside her, which caused her to move farther away from him.  
  
"Well, Donovan, if my memory serves me correctly, which it does by the way. It's saying that you cheated on me, and 'you' avoided me." Lily replied with a frown.  
  
"W-well, I suppose so. If you put it that way." Donovan didn't quite know what to say.  
  
"How is Miss Danielle Derricks doing anyway? Because I just saw the other day, yours and hers intials engraved on the Gryffindor table." Lily said with sarcasm dripping off every word. "And it had D&D Forever engraved. Very touching if I might add."  
  
"Yea, we put that there a week after, I broke up with you."  
  
"Well, thanks for telling me that." Lily said curtly. "But, tell me, Donovan, how is the short-skirted-'oh my god, I broke a nail!' doing?"  
  
Lily was starting to lose her temper. What the hell was he doing there talking to her? She didn't want to talk to him! He was the jerk who cheated on her during summer break, for some long-legged Hufflepuff.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Donovan raged standing up. All eyes in the Gryffindor common room was on them.  
  
"What's my problem?" Lily asked demandingly as she stood up too. "You know what, I know that answer. My problem is that you had no business what so ever to come talk to me, and act as if you had never made-out with some 'chick' as you call them, during Summer break! The world doesn't revolve around you, Donovan Easton!"  
  
"Well, it's not like I didn't notice your feelings for James Potter! Come- on Lily, we all know you have a crush on him!" Donovan spat back at her.  
  
"What, the hell? You think I have feelings for, Potter?" Lily asked flabbergasted. Of all the things she had not expected from him, that was it.  
  
"Oh, like we didn't notice during your witty banter, that there was flirtation involved! We're not in Hufflepuff you know!!!" (a/n: ok, sorry for putting down Hufflepuff so much, I just have to point out that some, and I mean, some Hufflepuffs aren't that 'bright')  
  
"Well, I don't need to retort that one, because you just put down your own girlfriend!!!" Lily smiled with confidence. "I guess I won't be seeing you around, Donovan."  
  
Lily walked up to her dormitory with a smile playing at her lips.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
James walked over to the Hufflepuff table, with glee marked across his face. He swiftly avoided running into people, as he rushed to his destination. When he finally got where he was going, he smiled to himself. 'This is it', he thought. 'I'm soon going to meet the girl of my dreams.'  
  
"Um, Danielle, can I see you for a second?" James asked, taping Danielle on the shoulder.  
  
"Sure, James. Let's go outside, and talk." She smiled flirtatiously at him, as she stood up.  
  
As the walked out of the doors, and stepped out of the castle, James suddenly felt as if this just wasn't right. There was something missing though he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"So, James. What did you need to see me about?" Danielle asked once they reached the waters edge.  
  
"Well, Danielle. I have a confession to make." James said as he turned to look her in the eyes.  
  
"And what is that James?" Danielle asked, almost giggling. She could hardly believe that after all the years flirting with him, he had finally realized that they were meant for each other.  
  
"I-I-I'm Prongs, and I know you're Tiger." James said as took his hand, and moved a piece of hair that was blown onto her face, behind her ear.  
  
"You're who? And I'm who?" Danielle asked skeptically.  
  
"Y-your Tiger! Remember, and I'm Prongs!" James pressed. 'How could she not realize how colossal this was', James thought.  
  
"James, listen, I have no clue who you're talking about, I can tell you that I'm not whoever your looking for, unfortunately."  
  
"But that can't be! I saw your name as the last person who checked out Peter Pan! You circled Tiger Lily!"  
  
"Um, James, I checked that out for my sister in 1st year. She needed it so that she could write something for one of her classes! And no, I didn't circle, Tiger Lily, it was circled when I checked it out." Danielle responded with certainty, "James, who is Tiger Lily anyway?"  
  
"Um, well not you, now that you've stated that fact." James replied embarrassed.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to find her, just, um, ask me. I know every girl in this school, and I might be able to find her." Danielle said hopefully.  
  
"Well, I got to run. Thanks for the help, and please don't mention this to anyone. Thanks Danielle." James said quickly and made a mad dash to the Boys Dormitory.  
  
As he fell onto his bed, he thought of one thing that Sirius had said before he left to find 'Tiger Lily'. I am such an ass.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Ok, I'm done. THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE for R/R!! I hope this chapter was alright for you. Ok, and I got that whole "Jackass" thing from the movie Serendipity. Yea, I'm odd, but that's ok! The next chapter should be up just as soon, as I can get it up, b/c my Finals are coming up in school, and I've been studying for them, and I have a lot of projects to soon hand in. *sighs* oh well. Thanks again! 


	5. Chapter 5.

Author's Note: Well, as you already know…or at least I think you might have figured it out…that I haven't updated in quite awhile. Needless to say, I've been grounded from the computer for awhile, and I'm updating this chapter at a friends house. Thank god for friends! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit rushed, but I hope that you at least *like* it! Ok, well this is a short chapter, but please R/R! Trust me, it only takes like thirty seconds out of your time!  
  
Summary: Lily Evans & James Potter are least likely couple. They've hated each other since the 1st year. Lily claims that she'd never fall in love with a stranger, but what happens when she thinks she does, but really she has known him for 7 years.  
  
Disclaimer: Once and again, I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented, J.K Rowling! If you don't recognize any other characters…then I made them up. Get that? Okay.  
  
Now, onto chapter five…  
  
~*~  
  
Escape  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Remus Lupin sat on the windowsill of the 7th Year Boys Dormitory, looking up at the stars. He could hear Sirius's loud snores, Peter's tossing and turning, but he could also hear James's mumbling. He felt bad for the things he had said to James. It was really his fault that he didn't know that Tiger Lily was Lily Evans. James could sometimes be so narrow-minded that he never really saw something that was right in front of him. He looked up at the sparkling stars, and saw the moon. He knew that soon it would be time for him to leave, and head towards the Shrieking Shack. His minded totally dismissed that subject, and he focused on the problem that was concerning him now. Whether or not to tell James about Lily. His mind seemed to have so many Pros and Cons about the situation that they were almost tied. Remus then thought of something. What if James never finds out!? That could screw up his life, for all he knew Lily could be the one that James would marry someday, and if James never found out, Remus would eventually feel horrible about himself. He HAD to tell James! In that case, he might as well tell James tomorrow.  
  
He got up, and slumped over to his bed. He closed the curtains quietly, and slipped slowly into not quite a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily Evans woke with a slight discomfort, as she pushed of her blanket. She yawned, and rolled out of her bed with a slight 'thud'. She would have loved to sleep in but since it was Monday, she really didn't have much of a choice. Her feet took her lazily over to the Girls Bathroom. She turned on the faucet, and felt the ice cold water hit her fingers. It was a bit of a shock, but it sure did wake her up. The cool droplets felt refreshing, as she brought some water to her face. She quickly brushed her teeth, and jumped into her regular Hogwarts uniform, and tugged on her robes. Her brush was already in her hair, when she realized that she only had ten minutes to get to Transfiguration, but oh well. She quickly pulled her hair into a loose bun, and was out the door in a second.  
  
Her feet clattered as she raced down the empty staircase, and into the Transfiguration Wing. She slid into the room, and ran to her seat. Emma Matthew's, her partner jumped when she heard Lily scramble into her seat.  
  
"Lily! You're almost late!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, I know Emma. I woke up a bit late. I know I promised that I'd walk with you today, I'm so incredibly sorry, Emma." Lily said pitifully. Emma and her had been great friends ever since their first year. Emma was unfortunately put into Ravenclaw, but they still we're close friends.  
  
"Oh, that's all right." Emma said smiling. "But, guess what my wonderfully sweet boyfriend gave me last night?"  
  
"What did your 'wonderfully sweet boyfriend' give you last night?" Lily asked excitedly. She was always a bit envious of Emma and her boyfriend, Amos Diggory. Amos was always giving Emma beautiful little gifts. Somedays he'd give her a rose, or somedays he would give her a daisy. Lily wished so much for just a little taste of what Emma got. Maybe, if she knew who Prongs was, he would treat her that way.  
  
"He gave me, a diamond bracelet!" Emma said with her face split into a grin.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you serious!?" Lily said gasping.  
  
"Miss Matthew's, and Miss Evans! Please take your conversation some where else, but don't waste my time with it." They heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Lily mumbled as she pulled out her quill and parchment.  
  
~*~  
  
"James! Wait up!" Remus Lupin yelled as he raced down the corridor, trying to catch up with his best friend. James turned around and waited for Remus to catch up.  
  
"Hey there Moony." James said quickly. "Listen, I'm really sor.."  
  
"No, James. It was all my fault. I provoked you. I shouldn't have said just rude things about Danielle. So I'm sorry." Remus said looking sympathetic. "By the way how did things go with Danielle?"  
  
"Like Hell Moony." James said laughing. He told Remus everything that had gone on with Danielle as they made there way to Potions class.  
  
"James, I've got to tell you something, it's really important." Remus said as they walked in the Dungeon.  
  
"Oh, well you can tell me after Potions. I'm sure nothing will happen till then" James remarked as they took there seats. He looked in front of him, to see Lily Evans chatting to Sirius. Sirius looked up when James and Remus took his seat next to him.  
  
"I thought you to we're going to abandon me today, and leave me all alone with Ms Evans here." Sirius said, and he noticed Lily roll her eyes at him. "Professor Green, is suppose to give us some big 'test' today."  
  
"Hmm, you don't say, Sirius." James said as he looked down at the list of ingredients.  
  
Lily turned around, "Remus, would you mind being my partner today. Claire seems to be in the Hospital Wing, with a 'fever'"  
  
"Why, I'd love to, Lils." Remus said grabbing his books, and taking the seat up next to her.  
  
"REMUS!" Sirius yapped. "You can't leave us for some frivolous girl!"  
  
James snorted. "Sirius you leave us every Friday night, for some girl."  
  
"Well, that's different!" Sirius retorted.  
  
"Sure it is," James replied with a grin. "Come on, Sirius, we have to get this potion done!"  
  
At the table in front of them, Lily and Remus worked contentedly. They exchanged witty banter, but they kept on task.  
  
"Remus, would you pass me the rat's tail?" Lily asked. Remus picked up the tail and handed it to her. Lily's face turned into horror.  
  
"Y-you c-can put it in." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Why are you afraid of a little rat's tail?" Remus asked joking.  
  
"Yes! I swear, a rat will probably the reason for my death." Lily said laughing. (a/n: I hope you caught that, well, with the Wormtail thing. But oh well. I just decided to throw that one in.)  
  
The two completed the potion with high marks, and we're sitting at there table chattering about this and that. Remus brought up the latest book that he had read, and then the two fell into a deep conversation over Lily's 'owl friend problem'. They of course where whispering so that no one could hear them. Remus had asked if she had a clue of who it was, and she honestly said no. Lily, however did note that she wanted to find out who it was soon, because she was dying inside not knowing who it was. Because this guy had to be the man she was destined to marry. There was no doubt about that.  
  
The two whispering voices were interrupted by two shouts coming from the table behind them.  
  
"PAD-FOOT! I SAID COCKROACH LEGS, NOT A COCKROACH HEAD!" James Potter yelled, as his cauldron overflowed with a slime green liquid.  
  
"DAMN-IT!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, PRONGS!!!" Sirius shouted back, and was oblivious to the fact that the girl in front of him had been listening and watching the whole thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh my! I can't believe I got that done. I think that there will only be one more chapter left. But I'm still deciding. Well, please R/R! I await your responses. 


End file.
